I Think I Love You
by renzie17
Summary: It was a fine day in La Push. The weather was unusually sunny. Jacob felt like hanging out on the beach. He was kicking seaweed on the seashore when he was suddenly hit by a ball of sand." What happens when a girl suddenly kisses you then avoids you. AU.


**Author's Note: Hey!! This is my first JacobXLeah oneshot!! Yay!! Quite short, though. . . Aww. . . Hope you guys like it!! 33 **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. If I did, Jake would've ended up with Leah. PROOF!!: Who did he end up with? NOT LEAH!! :((**

**On with the story! 3**

**.:~*^^*~:.**

**I Think I Love You. . .**

It was a fine day in La Push. The weather was unusually sunny. Jacob felt like hanging out on the beach. He was kicking seaweed on the seashore when he was suddenly hit by a ball of sand.

"HEY!" He looked back and saw nothing but a log. He went back to his kicking until he was hit by a ball of sand again. "WHO'S THERE?!!" He looked back again. Still, nothing. _I could've sworn I heard giggling._

He thought and went back to his business but now he was concentrating on his 'enemy'. The moment he felt the presence, he turned around. He saw a grinning Leah Clearwater.

"Leah, what the heck?" She hit him with another ball of sand. "That's how you want it, huh?" Jacob chased after her until they were both on the water.

Leah splashed some water at him and laughed. Jacob splashed back at her and they were both laughing. Leah ran to the surface, Jacob hot in her heels. She used the log from earlier as a fort and Jacob was in front, still trying to catch her. They were both laughing.

She jumped over the log and tackled Jacob. She started tickling him as Jacob started to laugh.

"Leah! Hey! HAHA! Cut it out!! HAHAHA!!!" Jacob struggled. He struggled to push her over as he laughed and finally did. He was on top of her. She was biting her lower lip while smiling. "What's your problem?!" Jacob bellowed, not noticing the stupid smile on his face.

Leah just continued to bite her lip until she grinned and kissed him quickly. She easily pushed stunned Jake over. She skipped out of the beach.

Jacob was stunned. Paralyzed. Petrified. Frozen. He sat there for half an hour until he had successfully processed everything that happened into his mind. He touched his lips and sighed. _She just kissed me. . ._

:~*^^*~:.

The next day, Jacob desperately tried to look for Leah. She was no where to be found. He looked everywhere—even in her own house; he asked all of her friends and not even they knew.

He finally found her on a tree. "LEAH!!" he called. Once Leah heard, her eyes widened and she jumped off the tree. She ran away from his as fast as possible and Leah was a very fast runner. "LE—ah. . ." Jake sighed and walked. "Dammit. . ." he muttered.

The day after that he kept looking away from her but every time he finds her she just runs away, making his situation even harder.

Jacob went to Sam's house to ask for some help. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Sam answered it and said "Oh, hi Jake. What a pleasant surprise. What're you doing here? Come in." He led Jacob in his house and they sat in the living room

"I just need some help. She keeps running away from me like I'm sick. I've been trying to look for her but I just can't seem to find her. You know her well. Where do you think she is?"

"Ahh. . . Before I share my thoughts, what did you do to her before she was acting that way?"

"Umm. . . Well. . . Two days ago we were on the beach. She threw sand balls at me and—."

"Sand balls?!" Sam laughed.

"Heh. Yeah. Then I chased after her. We were in the water and she started to splash water at me. I splashed back and we were splashing and laughing. Then she ran behind a log and I ran after her. I couldn't get her with the log in front of me. All of a sudden, she tackled me and started tickling my sides," Sam was laughing now, "Yeah! I told her to stop, but she wouldn't so I pushed her away. I pinned her to the ground, me on top of her then asked her what her problem was. Then . . . umm. . ."

"Then what?" Sam asked, smiling.

"She . . . umm. . . She kissed me. . ." I blushed.

Sam laughed. "Okay, why are you looking for her?"

"Because I want to ask her why she kissed me."

"Ahh. . . Do you like her?"

Jacob was silenced. He thought for a second and said "I think I do. . ." He smiled.

"Okay. Well, I know where she is."

"Where?"

"On the roof of her house." Jake scrambled to his feet and ran to where Sam said Leah was.

.:~*^^*~:.

Sam was right. Leah _was_ on the roof of her house. Jake sneaked beside her and called her name. "Leah," _what a beautiful name . . . _he thought.

Leah gasped. Before she could escape, Jake grabbed either side of her shoulders. "Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

Leah was blushing. _Hold up! Leah. _Blushing._ That was very unusual._ He thought. She refused to look him in the eye.

"Leah, why did you kiss me?"

"B-because . . . I-I th-think," she stuttered. _STUTTERED?! Leah _never_ stuttered. _"I think I like you. . ." she whispered, turning tomato red.

"What?"

"I . . . I think I like you." she whispered again.

"Leah, I can't hear you."

"I THINK I LIKE YOU, OKAY?!" She was looking at him now.

Before anyone could say anything Jacob, still holding either side of her shoulders kissed her. Leah was shocked at first but soon kissed him back. They were just there, sharing a chaste kiss. Nothing else happened but the kiss. A kiss full of love. Sharing a full moment of bliss.

.:~*^^*~:.

_Several Weeks Later. . ._

It was sunset and Jacob and Leah sat on the beach, overlooking the sea, the sun, the clouds. They were leaning on their log, his arm around her waist.

"Hey," Jake started.

"Hey," Leah replied.

"Why were you acting all too childish a few weeks ago?"

"I dunno. I just wanted to play around." They laughed.

"Well, I liked it. And I _think_ I love you. . ."

Leah's face lit up, "I _think_ I love you too."

They kissed again, the sun looking at them as it said its farewells.

**.:~*^^*~:.**

**YAY!! There you go!! ^^ Hope you guys liked it!!**

**Please review. Tell me what you think. Lemme hear your thoughts and suggestions to improve my writing. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
